Lyoto Machida vs. Sam Greco
The fight was Sam Greco's only loss in his short mixed martial arts career. The fight is Lyoto Machida's only split decision to date. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged immediately. Greco landed a leg kick and they clinched. Machida got a trip to half-guard and he passed to side control and distributed his weight nicely. Machida was looking to isolate the arm. He was stepping over for the kimura. He landed a knee to the body. Not much really going on. The referee stood them up. The referee warned both fighters for action. They continued. Greco landed a hard inside leg kick. Greco blocked a high kick. Greco landed an inside leg kick but ate a counter straight left I believe. Machida landed a leg kick and they clinched. Not much going on. Greco's hand was slapped away from the ropes by the referee warningly. Greco kneed the leg. He kneed the leg again. Another. The referee wanted action. Greco kneed the leg after a bit. They were broken up a second later. Machida being elusive. Greco blocked a hard high kick. Greco blocked a spinning back kick. Machida landed a hard straight left and slipped but was right back up. Greco landed a hard inside leg kick. Greco landed another one and then a hard leg kick. The last few seconds. Greco landed a leg kick, Machida replied with a right hand and they clinched. Ten seconds remained. Greco kneed the leg. The first round ended. The second round began. Greco missed an inside leg kick. They circled. Greco landed a hard inside leg kick. Machida dodged a leg kick. They clinched. Greco turned it around and put Machida into the corner again. The referee broke them up quickly and warned Greco for kneeing the groin. Machida was in a lot of pain leaning in the corner grimacing. Oh yeah in the replay it landed hard. Greco apologized and went back to his corner. They continued. Greco landed an inside leg kick, Machida got a single-leg, they rolled and Greco nearly had a reversal, Machida stayed on top in guard, passed right through half-guard to side control. Machida mounted after a bit. Greco hugging. Machida landed a hard right hand downwards. Greco hugged him. Greco trying to buck. Machida landed a right hand downwards, sat back for an armbar and missed it and Greco tried to stand, narrowly dodged a high soccer kick and laid on his back, Machida stood over him, kicked the legs three times, came down to half-guard. He was looking to pass and he did after a little bit. He worked for a kimura. He kneed the thigh. Machida mounted instead again. Greco pulled the head down trying a neck crank maybe. Machida postured up, Greco blocked a few shots. Machida stepped voer for another armbar, Greco avoided on top to guard. Awesome. I'm impressed. Not much really going on honestly. Greco landed a right hand, dodged an armbar and stood over him. He kicked the leg a few times hard. Thirty seconds left. Another kick. He kicked the leg again, and again. Again. Again. Again and again. The second round ended. As Machida stood they touched gloves. The third round began. They circled. Machida dodged a leg kick. They circled some more. Greco landed an inside leg kick and they clinched. Machida landed a knee of his own to the groin and they were broken up, Greco was grimacing. Tit for tat. The doctor was checking Greco's groin. They were putting an ice bag on? Greco smiled and they touched gloves and continued. Machida missed a body kick. Greco landed a really nice inside leg kick and nearly buckled Machida's knee. Machida landed an inside leg kick. Greco landed a leg kick and ate a hard straight left. Greco blocked a high kick. Machida shot in, Greco worked for a guillotine standing. He was really looking for it. Machida got him down after a moment and Greco had a butterfly in. Machida popped out. Machida passed out to half-guard. Not much going on. Machida mounted after a bit. He postured up. Greco was covering up. Machida went for another armbar, Greco got out to guard and avoided a triangle back to guard. Greco landed a hammerfist. Machida defending on the ground nicely. Greco landed a pair of those hammerfists. Thirty seconds. Machida landed a few heel kicks to the kidney. Greco landed three more hammerfists. Greco avoided an armbar and landed a hammerfist and a soccer kick standing over him. He kicked the leg and again. The third round ended. They hugged. Machida had the split decision.